Résistance
by Sweet Midnightmare
Summary: Une jeune demie-déesse prénommée Jade intègre une école de sangs-mêlés grâce a son protecteur Cleeps. Mais depuis que Percy a demandé aux dieux de revendiquer leurs enfant ils l'on toujours fait or jade ne ce fait pas revendiquer. Avec l'aide de ses amis elle va chercher a découvrir ces origines mais elle restes mystérieuses et floue jusqu'a ce que tout bascule pour elle.
1. La mort passe

Chapitre I: La mort passe

J'avais quinze ans lorsque je me suis fait attaquée par des monstres pour la première mon protecteur Cleeps se fit kidnappé en me sauvant. Nous étions en chemin pour une école ou les "gens comme moi" autrement dit les demis-dieux sont en sécurité mais une embuscade nous pris par surprise juste au pied de la colline au dessus de laquelle nous pouvions voir l'école un grand bâtiment de style grec tout de colonnades blanche. A l'époque je ne savait pas maîtriser mes pouvoirs donc je ne pouvais pas nous protégés et je ne savais même pas de qui je les tenais. Cleeps s'est battu contre les cyclopes le plus longtemps possible mais il ne faisait pas le poid, il les retint juste le temps que je passe la barrière magique de l'école qui me protégeais des montres. Lorsque je fus rentrée dans l'école une grande femme blonde, je pense qu'elle était magnifique mais j'avais du mal à en jugé à cause des larmes qui me brouillaient la vue. Elle me pris la main et me tira jusque dans le bâtiment. Je découvris plus tard qu'elle étais la directrice et

qu'elle ce prénommait Calipso. Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter ma peine était trop forte mon protecteur que je considérais presque mon père venait de mourir. Elle m'expliqua que demain elle irais avec une équipe pour essayer de retrouver mon protecteur mais je savais que si il étais encore vivant il ne le serait plus demain matin car il devait être gravement blessé sinon déjà dans l'autre monde... Calipso me pris la main et me dit d'un ton doux:

-Jade...  
>je sursautais comment savait-elle mon prénom? -Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre tête donner<p>

un somnifère tu a l'air exténuée.  
>J'aquièssais faiblement lasse et la suive dans les<p>

dédales de pièces et d'escalier jusqu'à ma chambre. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne faisait absolument pas attention aux fresque de la Grèce antique ou aux somptueux meubles. Nous arrivâmes dans ce qui serait désormais Ma chambre. Elle me tandis une petite pilule blanche et lisse que j'avalais avec un peu d'eau. Elle attendit que je me couche et seulement lorsque mes paupiette se fermèrent je la vis partir.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, où etais-je? Que c'était-il passé? Tous me revint d'un coup l'embuscade, la course jusqu'à l'école la directrice, l'expédition prévu demain, le somnifère. Le

somnifère? L'expédition prévu demain? Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui demain il serait forcément mort! Je devait aller le chercher! Je me levais et tanguais un peu mais plus je marchais plus cette sensation de fatigue s'envolait. Lorsque mes pieds eurent arrêté de me trahirent je me mis à courir le plus vite possible il ne fallait pas perdre un j'eu passé la barrière magique mon rythmes intensifiais, je courus à en perdre haleine je sentais les effets du somnifère me embrumais le cerveau mais j'arrivais à les repoussé et accélérais encore la cadence. J'entendis gémir quelque pars et stoppais nette. J'attendis quelques instants et mes oreilles capterez plusieurs bruits d'abord un cris de douleur comme si on torturais quelqu'un. J'accourue et vis un cyclope penché sur Cleeps un poignard à la main et entaillait son bras en lui hurlant des questions auquel les il ne répondait pas. Je m'approchais et hurlais:

- Lâche-le  
>- Ah... Tu est enfin venus. Nous t'attendions...<p>

Je tremblais de peur mais faisait tout mon pour que ça ne ressente pas dans ma voix.

- Que-ce que tu veux?  
>- tout d'abord qui est ton parent divin?<br>- Je...je ne sait pas...  
>- dit le tout de suite ou je le tu! S'énervait t'il.<p>

Pendant plusieurs secondes je ne dit rien alors une colère monta en moi. Lorsque lorsque j'ouvris la

bouche plus aucune trace de peur ne trainais dans ma voix.

- Lâche... le!

Le cyclope ce mît à rire alors je le regardais vraiment je vis qu'il était horrible avec un visage tout brûler les main calleuse pleine d'écorchures et de couleur rouille à couse du sang séché.

- Comment compte tu te sauver? Tu ne peux plus fuir en laissant les autres se battre pour toi!  
>- Je ne fuirais plus! Plus jamais, hurlai-je.<p>

Je sentis une tension au creux de mon ventre, tendais les mais au ciel et criais:

- Ô douce lumière de la nuit disparaît des vues impures!

Alors lune disparu et nous fûmes plongés dans l'obscurité total mais je voyais comme en plein jour. Je levais la main au ciel et un arc en fer noir ce matérialisa dans ma main. Une flèche était déjà encochée, je tirais la corde et relâchais. Elle se planta pile dans l'unique œil du ci l'open qui hurla et s'effondra au sol et se changea en t'as de poussière dorée. Cleeps me regarda avec de grands yeux, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre en explications que je n'avais pas moi même... Je voulus le soulever mais il était trop lourd, j'étais en état de choc complètement perdu incapable de réfléchir je me penchais près de son oreille et lui murmura:

- Tien le coup je vais chercher de l'aide...

Alors je repartie en courant mais vers l'école cette fois. Lorsque j'arrivais au niveaux de la barrière magique un garçon châtain foncé au magnifiques yeux bleus me regardais avec intensité comme si il essayait de me remettre. Je lui sautais dessus et lui dis qu'il devait me suivre. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre je lui pris la main et l'entraînait à ma suite. Il me suivait sans résistance mais dit quand même:

- Attend qui es tu? Ou vas t-on? Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé!

Je me retournais les larmes ruisselais sur mes joues en creusant de petits ruisseau salé. Une vague de tristesse me passa dessus comme un rouleau compresseur. Nous étions arrivés à l'endroit ou j'avais laissé Cleeps et seule une fleure y apparaissait. Une magnifique fleure bleue et noire avec de éclat violet. Je me penchais pour la touché et m'assis par terre en la contemplant j'avais perdu... Je n'avais pas réussis à le sauver.

- pour répondre à ta question je m'appelle Jade et Cleeps mon protecteur vient de mourir.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et je posais ma tête sur son torse chaud. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me répéta que tout irais bien. Je finit enfin par succomber au effets du somnifères et m'endormi en sécurité contre lui.


	2. La peine

Chapitre II: la peine

Lorsque je me réveillais le garçon était toujours à coté de moi. Je regardais autour de moi mais rien ne m'étais familier. J'étais sur un lit mouelleux dans une petite chambre. Les rideaux étais fermés et sur le bureau je vis des tonne des papiers et de classeurs. Au moment ou je tournais la tête vers le garçons je vis qu'il me fixait. Mon dieux il était magnifique! Il avait des yeux couleur émeraude bleu-vert des cheveux châtain foncer avec quelques mèches qui lui tombais devant le visage.

-Salut... Tu vas bien?

Tout les événements de la nuit me revinrent en tête ma surtout la mort de Cleeps... Les larmes me montèrent aux prit ma main et la serra.

- Eh... Ne pleure pas tout va s'arranger!  
>- Je ne crois pas que mon protecteur puisse revenir à la vie!<br>- Oui c'est vrais... Mais j'ai une ques...  
>- Stop! Je ne sais pas.<br>- tu ne sait pas quoi?  
>- qui est mon parent divin!<br>- Ah ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander... - Pardon c'est que tout le monde me pose cette question...

Il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Son geste était doux et recomfortant.

- C'est pas grave... Laisse tomber repose toi... Tu devrais encore dormir un peu normalement vu que Calypso t'as donné un somnifère.  
>- D'accord mais juste tu t'appel comment?<p>

- Lucas. Et toi? - Jade

Nous nous regardions toujours dans les yeux je le vis donc changer d'expression, d'inquiet il devint rieur.

- Quoi?  
>- Rien...<br>- Aller dit!  
>- Tu me fais rire.<br>- pourquoi?  
>- par-ce que d'habitude quand on vient de se réveiller et qu'on sait même pas ou on est c'est la première chose qu'on demande.<br>- Je sais ou on est.  
>- Où?<br>- Dans ta chambre imbécile!  
>- Et toi tu te retrouve dans la chambre d'un inconnu dont tu ne connais strictement rien et sa ne te dérange pas!<br>- Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, tu as l'aire simpa!  
>- Merci! Mais t'étais pas censé dormir toi?<br>- Si mais je n'ai pas besoin.

- Serieux!? T'as vus ta tête? On dirais que sa fait ses jours que tu dors pas! Enfin sans vouloir te vexer...  
>- t'inquiète je sais que j'ai l'aire d'une folle mais c'est le stress et pour information sa fait cinq jours que je n'avais pas dormis avant tout à l'heure.<p>

- Okay... Tu es sur de pas vouloir te reposer c'est 3h du matin. On ira voir Calypso demain.

Je regardais par terre et vis une petite couche faite d'oreillers et et de couvertures.

-Tu ne devrais pas dormir parterre!  
>- Y'a qu'un lit.<br>- Alors vient!  
>- Tu es vraiment bizarre!<br>- Monte avant que je change d'avis!  
>- Ok me le répète pas deux fois je suis pas fou!<p>

Il monta dans le lit à coté de moi mais fit attention de ne pas me toucher.

- Merci...  
>- De quoi?<br>- de m'avoir fait confiance. - Toi aussi t'as l'aire simpa!

Sa main agrippa la mienne et j'emmêlais les doigts aux siens. Il me fit un baiser sur la joue et dit:

- Dors maintenant! - Ok...

Et je m'endormie à côté de lui la tête au chaud près de son cou.

Lorsque je me réveillais Lucas dormais. Nos doigts étais toujours emmêlés mais il s'était retourné et avait passé un bras autour de ma taille. Je regardais le réveil et vis qu'il était déjà 10h , je secouais un peu et dit:

- Hé! Debout la marmotte.

Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda son bras posé sur mes hanches et le retira.

- Désolé.  
>- Pas grave! On devais pas aller voir Calypso? - Si...<br>- Aller on se lève!  
>- Non...<br>-si à trois tu es pas lever je te fait tomber.  
>- Tu pourra pas!<br>- Oh que si!  
>- Alors tu oserais pas!<br>- Oh que si!

Je le poussais doucement de l'épaule mais il ne broncha pas. Je me retournais dos au mur et le poussais avec mes pied de toutes mes forces et il s'étalant dans un bruit fracassant.

- Aï!  
>- Je t'avais prévenue!<br>- Aï...  
>- Mais tu es vraiment une loutre!<br>- Tout à fait d'accord! Je suis comme elle j'aime dormir.

Je descendis du lit et lui tendis la main pour

l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit mais à la place de se relever il me fit tomber parterre sur lui.

- Tu l'as mérité!

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement des miennes. À cet instant toute la légèreté du moment s'envola. Il me plaisait. Vraiment beaucoup mais ça allais trop vite! Je me reculais avant de faire une gaffe comme de l'embrasser et lui tendis la main une deuxième fois et cette fois ce releva.

- Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre pour aller te changer on se retrouve en bas des escalier. Met ton uniforme pour aller voir calypso.  
>- Ouais j'y vais.<p>

Je sortie et claqua la porte. J'avançais dans l'aile des dortoirs masculins, j'étais sûre de n'avoir jamais fait ce chemin il avait donc du me porter jusqu'à sa chambre. J'arrivais au bout du couloirs, l'escalier menant aux chambre se séparait en deux le dortoir des garçons et celui des filles. Je passait de l'autre côté pour rejoindre ma chambre mais je ne savait plus quel numéro c'était heureusement les noms était inscrit sur les portes. Je passait en regardant chaque inscription mais ne voyais pas mon nom. Je remarquais un groupe de fille agglutinés devant une portes et piaillais, je m'approchais et vis que mon nom y était indiqué. J'écoutais les filles et découvris qu'elle ce demandais qui était la nouvelle. Je tentais de

passer entre les rang serres du groupe mais le fis refouler. Je tapotais le dos de la fille devant moi que se retourna avec mauvais humeure.

- Quoi?!  
>- C'est ma chambre tu pourrais le laisser passer si il te plais?<br>- bien sur c'est toi la nouvelle?  
>- Bah oui je viens de te le dire.<p>

La fille cria que la nouvelle était arrivé et la foule se coupa en deux me faisant un rang d'honneur jusqu'à ma chambre. Tout me parlaient me posait des question inintéressantes. Je me retournais et vie une fille qui me regardais avec intensité. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'aire d'apprécier les nouvelles! Je me retournais, rentrais dans ma chambre et claquais la porte au nez des autre demies déesse. Je les entendais papoter devant ma porte. Apparemment elles n'avais pas l'intention des partir avant de m'avoir parler. Bref je pensais à Lucas qui devait être entrain de se préparer pour m'accompagner. J'ouvris ma commode afin de voir l'uniforme il était composer d'un pantalon noir élastique. D'un t-shirt dont on pouvais choisir la couleur et apparemment d'un collier c'était assez bizarre. Je le pris avec mes sous-vêtements et alla me doucher dans la petite salle de bain de ma chambre. Je tournais les boutons de la douche mais aucune eau ne sortie.

- aller! Marche M'exclamais-je.

À peine eus-je dis ces mots qu'une jet super puissant exposa sur ma tête; l'eau était tellement chaude qu'elle me brûlait. Je sortis de la douche en trombe et m'enroulais dans une serviette posée sur le radiateur.dès que je fus sortie de la douche l'eau s'arrêta. Vraiment bizarre... Bref je me lavais les dents et m'habillais. J'en filais le pantalon et le t- shirt qui m'allaient parfaitement. J'accrochais le collier autour de mon coup et il devint instantanément violet foncé avec des tâches noires et bleus nuit. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Je savais que les filles étaient encore devant ma porte alors je décida d'emprunter la fenêtre. Je passais la tête au travers du cadre et vis que c'était assez haut donc pas de sauts possible. Je grimpais sur la gouttière et montais sur le toit. Je ne savais pas comment descendre alors je décida d'aller jusqu'à la chambre de Lucas. J'avais compter le nombre de porte en partant je sus donc à qu'elle fenêtre je devais frapper. Lucas entendit les petits coups que j'avais donnée sur la vitre se posta devant moi me regarda avec de grands yeux et m'ouvrit.

- Mais qu'est- ce que tu fou là?  
>- Bah enfaite j'essaye d'échapper aux filles psychopathes postées devant ma porte.<br>- Ah oui je vois...

Je descendis de rebord de la fenêtre et me glissais dans sa chambre.

- Bon on y va? Demanda t-il en ouvrant sa porte.

Nous sortîmes dans le couloir et nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de Calypso. Enfaite c'était plutôt lui qui guidait car personnellement j'était complètement pommée. Nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte ornée de dessins et de simboles. Des chose étaient écrite tout d'abord je ne les comprenais puis les lettres changerez de place et de forme pour écrit une phrase dont je ne compris pas le sens: "Les Romains et Grecs unis pour ne former qu'une armée de Héros!" Je me tournais vers Lucas et lui demanda:

- Qu'est- ce que veut dire l'inscription sur la porte?

- Je ne sais pas je n'arrive pas à la lire je comprend seulement la première partie...  
>- C'est bizarre je comprend les deux...<br>- Quoi?!

- Bas oui la première partie est en Grec et la deuxième en Latin mais les lettres se rangent automatiquement dans ma tête.  
>- Okay... Tu est vraiment spécial... En bien hein, je veux dire c'est génial.<p>

- Chute tais toi tu t'enfonces!  
>Il me regarda dans les yeux puis descendit et fixa<p>

le cristal de mon collier avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il se retourna frappa. On nous dit d'entrer. Nous entrâmes et vîmes Calypso qui me fixait les yeux exorbités.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait debout?

- Bah c'est le matin alors je me lève...  
>- Le somnifère que je t'ai donné aurait dû te faire dormir encore deux jours! s'exclama t-elle.<br>- Il n'a vraiment pas marcher alors car Jade est restée debout presque toute la nuit et à même tuer un cyclope! répondit Lucas.  
>- Quoi?!<p>

Calypso avait l'air complètement perdue elle me regardais et ses yeux passaient convulsivement de mon regard au collier.

- Je ne comprend pas! Premièrement le somnifère marche sur tout le monde sauf sur toi, deuxièmement ton collier ne devrais afficher aucune couleur car tu n'a pas encore été revendiquée ce qui d'ailleurs est très bizarre étant donné ton âge. Troisièmement comment as-tu réussie à tuer un cyclope seule sans entraînement?

- moi aussi j'ai des questions! Pourquoi avez vous voulus me donner se somnifère?! J'aurais pus le sauver!

Plus je parlais plus j'élevais la voix jusqu'à m'époumoner dans le grand bureau ou chacun de mes étaient enplifiés.

- Maintenant il est mort... Dis- je les larmes aux yeux.

Je me retournais, sortis de la pièce comme une furie et claquais la porte. Je courus à en perde haleine. Les jambes tremblantes et le cœur brisé,

je m'assis contre une pierre et découvris devant moi un immense lac à l'eau turquoise dont partais des dizaines de petits ruisseaux. Les heures passaient et je me calmais petit à petit jusqu'à ce que les larmes tarissent et que mon esprit est finit de camoufler la douleurs de mon cœur. J'entendis un bruit sec comme une branche brisée me tournais prêtre à sauter sur mon agresseur potentiel mais alors que je me levais je vis Lucas la main tendu vers moi. Je reculais mais il s'approcha et dit:

- Attend... Ne par pas je ne te veux pas de mal. - Mais tu ne comprend rien! C'est moi qui vais te faire du mal! Tout ceux a qui j'ai tenue sont mort! - C'est pas grave je prend le risque.

Il tendit la main et m'adresse un sourire encouragent. Je ne la pris pas mais ne recula pas non plus.

- arrêt d'avancer!  
>- Je ne te laisserais pas.<br>- abandonne ça ne sert à rien.

Je le regardais mais ma vision était floue comme si j'avais ouvert les yeux sous l'eau.

- Jade je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais tes yeux brillent.

- c'est normal je pleur abruti!  
>- Non mais il luisent! Il sont encore plus bleus!<p>

Je me retournais et partie en courant. Il me suivit mais je le perdis dans la forêt. Je m'assis au pied

d'un arbre. Des image de Cleeps défilaient de notre rencontre jusqu'à rouler en boule au sol entrain de se faire torturer. Je voyais aussi ma flèches enfoncer dans ma tête du cyclope. Je sentis ma respirations ce raccourcir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Merde je faisais une crise de panique. mes crises faisaient partit d'un cercle vicieux. J'avais peur alors ma respiration ce bloquais alors je paniquais encore plus jusqu'à m'asphyxier... Des tâches noires obscurcissait mon champ de vision, un goût de sang trainait sur ma langue dans moins de cinq minutes je serais morte. Lucas apparu essoufflé à côté de moi. Lorsqu'il vit mon état il me pris par les épaules et me secoua se qui ne servit strictement à rien. Il prit une grande inspiration et arrima son regard au mien.

- Ok Jade regarde moi et suis moi à chaque fois que j'inspire fait le et quand j'expire aussi. Okay, inspire... Expire.

J'essayais de faire ce qu'il me disait mais n'y arrivais pas.

- Jade expire!

Je le regardais implorante je ne pouvais pas inspirer donc pourquoi expirer?

- Jade tu me fait confiance?

Je secouait la tête de haut en bas signe d'approbation.

- Alors recrache tout l'air de tes poumons jusqu'à

ce qu'il soient complètement vide.  
>Je fis ce qu'il dit mais les tâches noires devant<p>

mes yeux grandissaient.  
>- Vas-y continu! m'encouragea t-il.<br>Lorsque je ne pu plus recracher d'air j'inspirai de

nouveaux et cette fois l'air entra. J'avais encore du mal à respirer mes je me calmais petit à petit. Il me regardais de ses yeux verts avec une concentration qui me déconcerta. Je repris le control de mes émotions, je vis que ses mains se trouvaient toujours sur mes épaules. Je me décalais de façon à ce que nous ne nous touchions baissa les yeux et au bout des quelques minutes ce leva et partit.

- attend! M'exclamais-je Il se retourna et souria. - Merci!

- De rien mais évite de rester trop longtemps Calypso va envoyer une patrouille te chercher! - Okay.

Je le regardais partir et restais planté la pendant plusieurs minutes. Je me levais décidé à aller voir Calypso


	3. Découverte

Chapitre III: Découverte

-Je suis désolée, dis-je à calypso.  
>- Non c'est moi qui dévierais m'excuser tu devais déjà te sentir mal, je n'aurais pas dû t'énerver avec toutes ces questions.<p>

Ça faisait déjà une heure que j'étais sortie de son bureau quand la fille qui m'avait frayé un chemin dans la foule des filles attroupés devant ma porte apparue. Je continuais mon chemin qui n'était pas très déterminé, sans lui adresser la parole. Mais à mon grand regret elle m'attrapa par le bras et commença à me parler:

- Hey la nouvelle ça va?  
>- Heu... Ouais et toi?<br>- Ah! Enfin quelqu'un de poli qui répond quand on lui parle!  
>- Okay...<br>- eh t'inquiète je vais pas te manger je laisse ça aux filles d'Arès ou d'Aphrodithe!  
>- Très rassurant, dis-je d'un ton ironique.<br>- Toi je t'aime bien! Moi c'est Romane fille d'Hermès.  
>- Moi c'est Jade et à vrai dire j'en sait rien...<br>- j'avais crus comprendre! Les rumeur es vont vite

par ici,rigola t-elle.  
>Je commençais à partir quand elle m'attrapa par<p>

le bras.  
>- Toi tu viens mangera avec moi tu es ma<p>

nouvelle amie, et vu que mes autres potes irons manger plus tard tu auras la chance de manger seule avec moi!  
>- Génial...<p>

Je l'accompagnais donc à la cafétéria. C'était une immense pièce carrée avec en son centre un immense cheminée. Un véritable braisiez mais bizarrement il ne faisait pas trop chaud dans la cantine. Elle remplit sont assiette au self, je pris seulement une pomme que je n'avais pas l'intention de manger et nous nous assîmes à une petite table pour quatre elle posa son plateau et regarda la pomme verte dans ma main.

- Heu... Jade... Il faut jeter une partie de son repas dans la cheminée comme offrande aux dieux tu compte donner quoi?  
>- Bah...ma pomme. De tout façon je comptait pas la manger...<p>

Nous jetâmes donc un partie de nôtre repas au feux et Romane commença à manger. Pendant tout le repas elle garda son regard fixé sur mon collier et regardait de temps en temps au dessus de ma tête comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ce passe quelque chose ce qui a vrai dire était assé génant...

- Romane pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?  
>- Bah normalement ton parent divin te revendique à ta première offrande c'est à dire à ton premier repas et il ne c'est rien passé. Et surtout ton collier à une couleur qui ne représente personne...<p>

D'ailleurs c'est ton père ou ta mère? - aucune idée...  
>- Hein?! fit-elle bruyamment.<br>- je suis orpheline...  
>- Ah désolé...<p>

- t'inquiète je les ai jamais connu je n'ai pas de parents je n'ai pas de famille...  
>- Alors on va arranger ça! Tu es désormais ma sœurette même si ton père n'est pas Hermès. - Merci, dis-je le visage triste, mais en moi mon cœur était remplit de joie.<p>

Habituellement je ne laissais pas trop s'exprimer mes émotion...pour la première fois je la détaillais: elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux marrons, elle était grande environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Elle faisait presque une tête de plus que moi! Bref elle était belle sans rien avoir d'exeptionel.

Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers les salles d'entraînement qu'elle m'avait proposé de me faire visiter. Elle avança un peu plus vite et fit demis tour pour ce retrouver en face de moi tout en continuant d'avant. Elle me regardait bizarrement comme si elle hésitait à me dire quelque chose.

- Vas-y dis moi! Que ce qu'il y a?

- C'est très bizarre que ton parent ne t'ait pas revendiqué!  
>- Pfffff tu te répète, soupirais-je.<br>- Okay on va essayer de découvrir qui il/ elle est avec les armes..

- On commence par quoi?  
>- L'épée c'est la que je suis la meilleure. Tu sait te servir d'une arme?<br>- Euh... Oui... D'un arc...  
>- Ok Apollon. Mais tu ne ressemble pas à un de ces enfants...<br>- Simpa! En gros tu dis que je suis moche! Rigolais-je.  
>- Non c'est juste que tu ne leur resemble pas...<p>

Nous arrivâmes au portes d'un grand bâtiment. Elle ouvrit et je découvris une immense arène. Le sol était recouvert de gore rouge don chaque petit gravier faisait pensé à une goutte de sang. Cette endroit était assez étrange mais dégageait de la puissance à l'état pure. Romane ce dirigea vers une petite porte sous laquelle je passais à peine. Elle était sombre et poussiéreuse mais étrangement sèche. Romane éclaira la pièce qui avait de allure de cave et je découvris qu'elle était remplie d'armes. D'épées, d'arcs, de poignard, de lances, d'haches, d'arbalètes, de shuriken, de dagues, de de fusils, de pistolets et même de tridents. Elle pris une épée qu'elle pesa et me lança. Je la rattrapais et elle se plaça directement

dans ma main je la tenais déjà parfaitement prête à vaincre tout les ennemis qui se présenteraient devant moi.

- Waouh! s'exclama Romane. L'épée te va à merveille!  
>- Merci mais on était pas la pour ce battre?<br>- Si viens que je te mette la raclée du siècle! Dans ma vie je n'ai perdu qu'un combat et c'est parce- que la lame de mon épée c'est cassée!

Nous sortîmes de la cave, Romane me lança un chiffon pour astique le lame de mon arme. Ensuite elle me montra comment me mettre en garde et m'expliqua quelques feinte et parade de base. Ensuite le combat commença. Avant même que j'ai pu me stabiliser romane fonça droit sur moi en visant mon bras porteur. Je pus me dégager avant en recevoir le coup. Elle fit un tour sur elle même afin de se stabiliser et repartit en visant cette fois mon flanc gauche cette fois je bloquais juste sa lame avant de reculer. Nous échangeâmes beaucoup de coup avant que mon bras se mette à me brûler, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps . Mon épée devait peser environ deux kilos et les coups de Romanes éteint de plus en plus fort. J'avais beau me fatiguer mes coups étaient de plus en plus rapide et précis je pu même attaquer mon adversaire une ou deux fois ( attaques qu'elle para très facilement). Elle avait toujours l'avantage mais j'essayais de me battre comme si je pouvais

gagner. Elle attaque de nouveau et sa lame ripa contre le pommo de mon épée mais alors que j'allais riposter elle me désarma d'un léger moulinet du poignet, je laissais mon arme tomber à terre. Romane plaça le tranchant de son arme tout contre ma gorge. J'avais nous séparâmes et je vis toute une foule d'étudiant me regarder bouche "b" comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Romane me prit par la main et me tira jusqu'à la cave. Elle ferma la porte et s'exclama:

- Jade tu es sûre de n'avoir jamais toucher à une épée au-paravant?  
>- Oui! Pourquoi?<br>- tu viens de te battre contre moi plus d'une heure sans interruption alors que je suis les meilleure épéiste de tout le campus!  
>- Merde!<p>

Je me laissais tomber sur une caisse incrédule et exténué me tournais vers Romane et m'exclamais:

- Romane je ne comprend rien d'abord Calypso qui me donne un somnifère sensé m'endormir trois jours qui ne marche absolument pas! Ensuite mon collié! Avec mon père ou ma mère qui ne me revendique pas et maintenant ça! Je ne comprend rien!  
>- Hé t'inquiète poulette c'est pas grave je vais t'aider! Viens la.<p>

Je me collais à elle et profitais de l'étreinte réconfortante qu'elle me procurais. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et le moral dans les chaussettes.


	4. Questions sans réponses

Chapitre IV: Questions sans réponse.

Quand nous sortîmes de la cave je remarquais qu'aucun des élèves n'était parti. Tous attendaient de voir la fille bizarre. Moi en l'occurrence. Romane se plaça à côté de moi et cria:

- Oh les abrutis vous avez pas autre chose à faire? Cassez-vous où entraînez-vous!

Je me retournais vers elle et dit:

- Merci!  
>- bon assez trainé on reprend!<br>- On va faire quoi?  
>- Lancé de couteaux. Je dois avouer que je suis assez nul à ça mais je ne suis pas la pire. Bref vient on va vers les cibles.<p>

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les cibles et prirent cinq couteaux chacune. Romane m'expliqua comment les tenir mais je le faisait déjà parfaitement. Puis nous commençâmes. Je tendis le bras gauche devant moi pour m'aider à viser, pris le couteau par le bout de Manche et le lançais. Il atterri pile dans le centre et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Je vis le couteau de romane atterri dans la zone bleue, ce qui n'était pas génial mais déjà assez difficile les cibles étants à plus 15 mètres.

Mon amie toute contente de son lancé se retourna et s'exclama:

- eh Jade t'as vu ce lancé de malade!... Bah quoi pourquoi tu fais une tronche de trente-six pieds de long?  
>- regarde, dis-je en pointant du doigt ma cible.<p>

Elle tourna la tête et je vis ses yeux d'arrondir comme de billes.

- Attend... Attend! Comment tu as fait ça? - Aucune idée.

Après avoir si cette phrase je vis romane complètement abasourdie. Je crus presque que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

-Vas-y refait!

Je pris un deuxième couteau et le lançais. La pointe ricocha pile sur le centre du Manche et tomba au sol. Romane partit voir la cible de plus près et revint vers moi les yeux pleins d'étoile.

- Jade tu as lancé le deuxième exactement au centre du premier! Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça! dit-elle toute exité. Je vais enlever le premier et recommence.

Elle l'enleva, je pris le troisième et lança. Il se planta exactement dans la fente du premier. Elle l'enleva de nouveau mais cette fois je fermais les yeux. Même chose... Je fis un tour sur moi-même et tira toujours pareille. Elle recula la cible. Pareille. Elle revint vers moi en sautillant et s'exclama:

- Je n'ai jamais vu un truc aussi dément! Bon on

va faire une pose.  
>- Il nous reste une heure avant le dîné. On peut<p>

essayer une autre arme. Mais il reste que les cibles de sortie on pourra essayer une d'un autre pays...  
>- Les shuriken! m'exclamais-je.<br>- Oui aller et je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûre que tu vas être nul à ça aussi, ironisa t-elle.

Nous en prîmes toutes les deux en rangeant les couteaux dans la "cave" et nous instalâmes devant les cibles.

- Je suppose que tu n'a pas besoin que je t'explique n'est-ce pas?  
>- non ça va aller, dis-je en souriant.<p>

Lorsque je tirais tout ce passa exactement comme dix minutes plus tôt j'enchaînais les lancés parfaits et Romane s'extasiait sur ma maîtrise des armes. Après près d'une heure nous décidâmes d'aller manger.

Nous nous servîmmes, donnâmes une partit de notre repas aux flammes en offrandes aux dieux et allâmes nous assoire. Pendant plusieurs minutes aucune de nous ne parla, Romane ce demandait sûrement si on allait me revendiqué. J'observais toutes les personnes assises autour de moi et vis que la plus part me dévisageais sans ce cacher. Je remarquais une silhouette ce détachés des tables et s'approcher de nous, plus exactement de moi... C'était Lucas. Il posa son assiette à côté de moi et

me souri je détournais les yeux, je n'étais pas prête à le revoir depuis ma crise de panique.

- Salut, dit-il.  
>- Salut, répondis-je la tête toujours baissée.<p>

Je m'empressais d'enfourner le plus de nourriture possible dans ma bouche afin d'être dispensé de lui répondre si il me parlais. Je regardais donc le fond de mon assiette en m'appliquant à manger comme une cruche. J'étais consciente des Long coups d'œil de Lucas à mon égard mais je ne voulais pas le voir. J'attendais que Romane finisse son assiette et lui proposais de partir en laissant Lucas seul à la table. Après avoir passer la porte Romane s'enerva:

- attend Jade l'un des gas le plus mignon de la planète s'intéresse à toi et toi tu n'en as rien à faire? Il s'est passé quoi entre vous?  
>- Rien...<p>

- Faux sa se voit! Vous vous êtes enguelés? - pas vraiment...  
>- C'est pas une réponse ça!<br>- C'est compliqué sa te vas?

- Je ferais avec mais si tu a as besoin de parler ou d'autre chose viens me voir je suis deux chambre avant la tienne. Maintenant faut qu'on aille se coucher le couvre feux approche.

- Ok. Bonne nuit! - Toi aussi.


	5. Confrontation

Chapitre V: Confrontation

En arrivant devant ma chambre je vis la porte entrebâillée. Je l'ouvris et cherchais à savoir si il y avait quelqu'un mais je ne voyais personne. J'entrais et refermais la porte derrière moi. J'allumais la lumière et vis une personne assise sur mon bureau. Je sursautais, recula à toute vitesse et me cognais la tête contre mon placard. La personne se retourna et je reconnu la fille au regard assassin qui était devant ma porte à mon arrivée. Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi en tordant des hanches. Elle entortilla une des mes mèche de cheveux noire avec ses doigts longs et fins et dit avec dégoût:

- Pathétique. Comment quelqu'un comme toi peu être une demie-déesse? Tu doit sûrement venir d'un dieu mineur. Et de toute évidence tu ne sert tellement à rien que personne ne t'a revendiqué!

- Eh lâche moi!  
>Elle m'attrapa par le poignet et serra très fort, elle<p>

approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et chuchota: - Lucas est à moi! Tu ne t'approche plus jamais de lui! Ici c'est moi qui décide. Fille d'Aphrodite et

gardienne du groupe. Tu ne t'approche d'aucune de mes demis-sœurs non plus.

La haine que j'avais pour cette ordure explosa. Je pris son bras qui ne me tenais pas par le poignet, la retourna, lui serrais les bras, la plaqua contre le mur et lui susurra à mon tour à l'oreille:

- Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne et sûrement pas d'une pimbêche comme toi qui ce croit tout permi!

Je la lâchais tendis le doigt vers la porte et lui hurlais:

- Maintenant sort!

Elle se figea et son regard se bloqua sur le mien. Je la regardais et bien qu'elle est l'aire apeurée elle était magnifique: blonde, les cheveux coupés aux épaule, grande et fine, les yeux marrons foncé. Bref en deux mots trop belle.

- La nouvelle... Tes yeux brillent... - Sort, hurlais-je.

Elle s'enfuie en courant et claqua la porte derrière elle. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et pris ma tête dans les mains. J'avais une de ces migraine! En faite à chaque fois qu'on me disait que mes yeux brillaient j'avais ensuite mal à la tête...  
>J'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur je n'avais envie de voire personne ni rien que je ne comprenais pas... Comme mon collier que j'enlevais et fourrais dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Je m'enfermais dans la douche et laissais l'eau chaude dénouer mes muscles et me nettoyer de<p>

toute la sueurs accumulé dans l'arène. J'étais tellement bien sous l'eau! J'entendis frapper à la porte. Je sortis en quatrième vitesse de la cabine de douche, m'enroulais dans une serviette me séchais le cheveux en quelques secondes. Ouvris ma commode enfilais un débardeur bleu nuit et un jeans brute. Je montais rapidement mes cheveux en un chignon lâche qui me gouttait sur la nuque et allais ouvrir. Je pensais me retrouver devant Romane ou une fille psychopathe mais lorsque j'ouvris je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Lucas. Beau comme un dieu (comme d'habitude) et moi pieds nus avec les épaules trempés et sûrement un expression complètement débile s'étalant sur mon visage...

- Je peux entrer? demanda t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
>- Si tu veux...<p>

Je m'effaçais pour le laisser entrer. Il s'assit sur mon lit et me fit signe de venir à côté de lui.

- Non merci je préfère rester debout...  
>- D'accord, dit-il avec une petite moue triste avant de reprendre un visage impassible. Je voulais qu'on parles de ce qui c'est passer dans la forêt ce matin.<br>- Ce n'est rien...  
>- Jade arrête tu a faillit... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire...<br>- Oui je sais j'ai faillit mourir. Ce n'est pas la

première fois.  
>- Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était rien! Mais c'est grave!<br>- Lucas je n'ai pas envie d'en parler je sais que sans toi je serais morte si c'est je pour me dire ça tu peux t'en aller.  
>- Stop! La c'est toi qui me fait peur! Si on se bat c'est pour nous ou sinon pour le gens à qui on tiens!<br>- Je ne tien à personne...  
>- Même pas à ta famille?<br>- Lucas...  
>-Quoi?<br>- Je suis orpheline...

J'en avais marre! Marre de ne rien comprendre! Marre d'avoir l'impression d'avoir été rejetée dès mon plus jeune âge! Et surtout marre de pleurer! Il fallait que j'agisse. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et couru. Je sortis du bâtiment je continuais de courir. J'arrivais aux limites de la barrière protectrice, je me retournais et vis Lucas qui me regardait avec des yeux suppliants car il savait que si je dépassais cette ligne il ne pourrait pas me suivre... J'hésitais mais continuais de courir et dépassais la limite magique. Il faisait nuit mais bizarrement je voyais comme en plein jour... Je continuais d'accélérer, j'avançais à découvert sachant pertinemment que si un monstres arrivait il m'attaquerait dans la seconde mais c'était mon

but... Comme je l'avais dit à Lucas je n'avais pas peur... Là dans la nuit noir j'avais l'impression d'être dans mon élément. Je courais sans jamais me fatiguer et avais l'impression d'être invincible... J'entendis un rugissement qui venait de très très près... Je me figeais sur place en voyant une drakina passer. Elle était énorme, elle avait des pattes de serpents recouvertes d'écailles une grande et large queue de lézard et d'un buste de femme. C'est seulement aux moment ou elle chargea que je pris pleinement conscience que j'étais seule, sans armes bref sans défense. Alors qu'elle arriva sur moi un arc se matérialisa dans ma main comme quand je m'étais battue avec le cyclope. J'encochais une flèche noire qui s'était matérialisé en même temps que l'arc, le bandais et visa. La femme serpes n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de moi lorsque la flèche la toucha en plein entre les deux yeux mais même si elle ne possédait pas d'écailles sur la partie supérieur du corps sa peau n'en était pas moins résistante. L'arc ne servirait strictement à rien apparemment alors je décidais le corps à corps. Je savais que s'était complètement débile mais je ne fuirais pas. Pas cette fois! Je comblais le dernier mètre qui nous séparait et sauta au dessus d'elle. La Drakina n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que je lui assénais un énorme coup d'arc à l'arrière du crâne qui s'ouvrit sous le choc et elle s'effondra au sol

inconsciente. Au bout de quelques secondes son corps s'était transformé en poussière comme tout les monstres qui mourraient mais alors que je m'en allais un coup de vent balaya le cendres de la femme-serpent laissant apparaître au sol une écaille qui devait être sur sa patte, je me penchais pour la ramasser mais quand je la toucha elle se mît à luire d'une l'heure noir et chaude et un trou comme pour passer un fil l'intérieur ce forma. Je la fourrais dans ma poche de jeans et je repartie en courant en direction de l'école en sortir était complètement stupide et en plus Lucas m'en voudra...


	6. Tir à l'arc

Chapitre VI: Tir à l'arc

En passant la barrière magique je fus surprise de voir que personne ne m'attendais. T'en mieux, me dis-je, je n'aurais d'explications à donner à personne appart à Lucas. Je savais que de toutes façons je n'arriverais pas à dormir alors je me dirigeais vers l'arène en espérant que la cave soit ouverte et que je puisse emprunter du matérielle. Lorsque j'eu posé un pied sur le gore rouge si caractéristique de cet endroit un bruit m'interpella, un bruit de flèche qui fend l'air. J'avançais et distingua un silhouette masculine ce tenant à à peu près vingt mètre d'un cible de tir, un arc à la main. Je m'approchais et reconnu la personne qui tenait l'arc s'était Lucas. Mon cœur rata un battement et je me figeais. Même de dos il me faisait de l'effet avec sa coupe complètement décoiffé mais toujours impeccable ses larges épaules et sa grande taille qui me donnait toujours l'impression d'être si petite. Je continuais d'avancer et entendis me gravier sous mon pied droit crisser. D'un coup Lucas se retourna l'arc tendu et la flèche pointé en plein milieux de mon front. Il plissa les yeux en essayant de voir qui s'était. Au bout de quelques secondes il me reconnu et se désarma. Il vint me rejoindre et s'arrêta tout près de moi. Alors que

j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour m'excuser il me pris de cour et lâcha d'un ton dur:

- Pourquoi es-tu partis?

Je le regardais dans les yeux et essayais de formuler en une phrase pourquoi j'avais passé la barrière mais je ne le savais pas moi même. J'avais la bouche ouverte comme une idiote mais aucun son ne voulais en sortir.

- Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie?  
>- Je... Je ne sait pas... murmurais-je.<p>

Ce fut seulement à ce moment la qu'il me regarda vraiment, à ce moment la il vit que l'avais les cheveux en bataille, que j'avais une entaille au niveau de l'épaule droite, que mon jeans était déchiré au genoux et que j'étais recouverte de poussière de monstre. Il recula et me demanda:

- Tu t'es battu? - Oui...

- Contre quel monstre? - Une drakina...

À l'instant ou ces mots sortirent de ma bouche je sus que je n'aurais pas du le dire car je vis une lueur d'inquiétude briller dans ses yeux.

- Tu vas bien? - Je crois...

Ils hésita quelque secondes mais finit par se pencher et me prendre dans ses bras je lui redis son étreinte. Il recula gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux:

- Bref je suis content que tu aille bien.

Pour cacher mon embarra je montrais son arc et lui dit:

- Tu tir très bien.  
>- oui merci mais c'est simple pour moi je suis un fils d'Apollon, dieux du tir à l'arc. Et toi tu sais tirer?<br>- Oui je crois.  
>- Tu tire de quelle mains?<br>- Les deux.  
>- Viens on va essayer.<p>

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans la cave. Il avait prit ma main avec une telle normalité que cela me troubla. Ce contacte ne me dérangeait pas mais au contraire c'était très agréable mais je me demandais juste si il l'avait fait exprès. Il me tendit un arc à pouli je le pris le banda et lâchais. Je lui rendis car il ne m'allait pas. Nous en essayâmes une dizaine avant de décider qu'aucun de m'irais et que nous allions tirer à tour de rôle avec l'arc de Lucas. C'était un arc en or impérial très bien équilibrer mais trop grand pour moi. Nous nous installèrent devant une cible et il tira le premier sa flèche atterrie en plein centre pile sur la petite croix. Ce fus ensuite à moi de tirer. Je plaçais la flèche bandais l'arc visais et tirais. Ma flèche ce plaça juste à côté de celle de Lucas dans la petite croix aussi. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés et me tendit une nouvelle flèche je tirais de nouveaux et elle ricocha sur celle de Lucas

avant de s'écraser au sol. J'allais récupérer les flèche et revins. Lucas me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin l'air de dire j'en étais sur... Nous passâmes toute la soirée à tirer et enfin lasse de cette activité nous décidâmes de rentrer. Lucas m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et lui souris.

- Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.  
>- C'est rien c'est oublié.<br>- Et aussi merci d'être venu me remonter le moral... Et de ne pas me détester...

Cet fois il me fit un grand sourire et me poussa doucement vers ma chambre. Juste avant de rentrer je lui fis un petit bisou sur la joue. Je me retournais et claquais la porte.


	7. Rencontre

Salut a tous mes lecteurs j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des avis alors mettez un commentaire svp! 3 si vous aimez n'hésiter pas a suivre ma fiction! ;)

* * *

><p>« Chapitre VII: Rencontre<p>

Le lendemain matin je me réveilla de bonne heure il devait être à peux près quatre heures du matin et d'après les lumière au fenêtres une seule personne était réveillé et c'était une garçon. Comme ma journée n'allait pas commencer avant un petit moment et que je me sentais enfermé entre les quartes murs de ma chambre je décida de sortir. Comme dans la forêt il risquait d'y avoir des monstres je décidait de sortir sur le toi en passant par la fenêtre comme quand j'avais essayée d'échapper aux filles. J'ouvris grand la fenêtre grimpais sur le rebord, m'agripper à la gouttière et me hissais sur les tuiles. J'escaladais la parois pentue du toit et et m'assis au sommet contre une cheminée. Je levais les yeux au ciel et passais de longues minutes à contempler la lune et les étoiles. Quand j'entendis un crissement juste à côté de moi. Je me retournais et vis un garçon qui marchait dans ma direction la tête baissée. Je dus faire un petit bruit car il se redressa brusquement et sursauta en me voyant. Il perdit l'équilibre, fit de grand moulinets avec ses bras afin de se stabiliser en vint « qu'il ne s'étale par terre et ne tombe du toit je l'attrapais par l'avant bras et le tirais de toutes mes forces vers moi. Pendant que je le tenais il finit par retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Je le lâchais et il grimpa jusqu'en haut du toit. Je le suivis et vis qu'il avait l'air très secoué.

- Sa va? dis-je en m'approchant.

- Oh euh oui... Merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

Il me regarda et me demanda d'une voix étonnée:

- Qui es-tu?

- Heu Jade je viens d'arriver et toi?

- Ulysse...

- fils de qui?

- Fils d'Athéna, dit-il en retrouvant un peu d'assurance, et toi?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Il doit il y avoir une explication pour que ton père ou ta mère ne t'ai pas revendiqué..

- Non seulement qu'il/elle ne veut s'en doute pas que je sois associée à elle/lui.

- On verra bien... Sa va je ne t'ai pas fait trop peur

- Pfffff... Les mecs... C'est toi qui dit ça? Tu as fallait tomber du toit! dis-je en pouffant.

- Pas de quoi rire!

- D'ailleurs que faisait tu ici?

- C'est mon endroit préféré je peux y réfléchir tranquillement!

Il parlait de ça comme si le dire illuminais sa « journée et que cet endroit était vraiment magique!

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu fait ici?

- Heu... Je dors presque pas et je n'avais rien à faire alors me voilà!

-Attend tu ne dors pas?

- Non pas souvent... Deux heure par nuit me suffit amplement...

- trop cool, s'exclama t-il.

Un grand blanc s'installa entre nous ses mais tressautaient et il avait l'air hyper exité.

- C'est ma présence qui te stress autant?

- Non je suis hyper actif comme presque tout les demis dieux pas toi?

- Non pas du tout...

- Ah...

Blanc de nouveau...

- Bon je vais y aller bonne fin de nuit/matinée.

- Merci toi aussi, dit-il.

Je voulus rentrer dans ma chambre mais la descente fut très compliquée et risquée. Une fois à l'intérieur je m'assis à mon bureau et me mis à dessiner. Je dessinais deux garçons, un blond et un brun, plus une fille très belle mais avec un visage froid et sans expressions entourés de monstres et qui bizarrement ne les combattais pas mais leur donnaient des ordres. Mes dessins étaient de plus en plus réalistes quoi qu'il l'avaient toujours été mais il étaient de moins en moins flou, on pouvait y voir tout « ça en devenait effrayant. D'autant plus que je n'avait choisis ce que je dessinais je l'avait fait sans réfléchir. »


End file.
